Sanity in the Insanity's World
by Cambria Andelia
Summary: I am not crazy! I know I am not! They say I am... I tell them I am not but they don't believe me! I am not crazy, they are just characters in a video game... I know that! I am not crazy, but they don't believe me


_Sanity in the Insanity's World_

I am not crazy; I know I am not. I know they are not real. I know they do not exist. I know. But _they_ don't listen to me. _They_ have to justify my obsession somehow. This is the only way it makes sense to _them_. I know they aren't real. They are just characters in a video game. I know I am not crazy, but _they_ don't listen to me.

I have been here for over three years. The doctors can't seem to figure out what's wrong with me. There isn't any thing wrong with me. I am not crazy. _They_ say that the people aren't real when I tell _them_ that I talk to them. I know they aren't real. I know they do not exist. I know they are not really there. I don't really see anything. I am just talking to myself. But _they_ don't listen. I am not crazy, but everybody thinks I am.

There is Axel and Roxas. Axel is a pyromaniac. He likes to burn things. But nothing ever really happens, cause he's not real. He has fire red hair, spiked back like a porcupine's quills, only lit on fire. Beautiful red fire. His eyes are a beautiful emerald; you wouldn't believe that they are real if you saw them. I don't see them, but I can imagine them. He has upside down teardrop tattoos under both of his eyes. They are black. They help his eyes shine brighter. He is tall, and lanky. Most people would think he is anorexic, but he isn't. He isn't even real. He has weapons, they all do. He has chackrams. I call them spinning wheels of death, but he just laughs at that. He can't hurt anybody with them cause they aren't real. He isn't real. I am not crazy.

Roxas is quiet, a bit emo and small. He is very short for a guy, but he makes up for that in looks. He has golden blonde hair. Perfect color. Perfectly beautiful. He has ocean blue eyes that are bigger than normal eyes, which only adds to his perfection. He has soft pale skin and is as skinny as Axel. But he isn't anorexic either. He can't be. He doesn't exist. None of them do. Roxas has keyblades called Oblivion and Oathkeeper. They are beautiful weapons. He likes to fight with Axel. But nobody ever really gets hurt. They can't. They aren't real. I know they aren't. I know I am not crazy. I know, but no one listens to me.

There are thirteen of them each one with a personality unique to that person. There is one girl. She's a bitch. Her name is Larxene. She has yellow blonde hair with two parts sticking up like antennas. She looks sort of like a bug. I think she is. She is just as annoying as one. She is skinny and big boobed. I think that has to do with that fact that she is the only girl. It must be. She has shocking green eyes. She likes lightning. Has an odd obsession with it. Like my odd obsession with the video game. She has kunai, which are like throwing daggers, only less cool. She is sadistic and tries to hurt people, but she can't. And she knows it. I know it. She isn't real. I know she isn't. _They_ think that I want to hurt somebody when I told _them_ about her. I don't. I have no reason to. Sure, I don't like everybody I meet, but I would never want to hurt them. _They_ don't believe me. _They_ think I am crazy, but I know I am not. _They_ don't listen to me.

Larxene is in love with a guy named Marluxia, too bad he doesn't love her back. He is in love with a guy named Vexen. Marluxia doesn't look as gay as most people would think. He has rosy pink hair, that's almost a faded shade of strawberry blonde. His eyes are a piercing blue and can rival any ones glare. He likes flowers. Maybe a little too much. He is incredibly muscular. He doesn't like being ordered around, he likes to be in control. Sadly he can't always get what he wants. He has a scythe; it is very colorful. If it wasn't, I think he could be the grim reaper. But he doesn't exist. He can't. He is just a character in a video game. I like it that way. He would be very dangerous if he actually existed. He isn't real. I know he isn't. I am not crazy.

Vexen is crazy though. He is a mad scientist. And obsessed with ice. He has incredibly long, dirty blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. And a creepy ass laugh. It scares me sometimes when I think about it. He doesn't trust anybody, except Marluxia, and even then I am sure their relationship is on the rocks. He is very defensive of himself; I guess that's why his weapon is a shield. I told them that he created a clone. His name is The Riku Replica. _They_ didn't believe me. _They_ said that's not possible. But that's not true. It is possible. He isn't real. He can do anything he wants to, cause he isn't real. I know he isn't. I am not crazy. _They_ don't believe me.

Vexen is the fourth member in the original six. The founding six. Vexen usually hangs out with Zexion and Lexeaus. Zexion is the real emo in the group. He specializes in illusion. He is really quiet. And unforgiving. You do not fail him. Never. He has purple gray hair that covers one side of his face. It covers one of his gray eyes. He doesn't like people challenging him. He is short and looks younger than he really is. He is the youngest member in the founding six. He likes to read. His weapon is a book. The Lexicon. He compiled it. It is kind of a sissy weapon. At least I think it is. I think he could be a great politician if he was real. He is so cold and unforgiving, and with his mastery of illusion, he could make you do anything he wants. I told _them_ that. _They_ told me to stop making up lies and to remember that the people don't exist. I know they don't. _They_ don't believe me.

Lexeaus is the silent one. He never really says more than he has to. He doesn't need to. He is big, burly and can scare the crap out of you dare you bump in to him. He has red orange hair. It is slicked back. His weapon is a Tomahawk. It is big, as big as him. He likes to fight with it. You don't get him mad. Though he can't hurt anyone. He isn't real. He can't be. The world wouldn't make sense then. He is down to earth. Rock like. I guess you could say he is a rock. But he can't be. He isn't real. I know he isn't. I am not crazy.

There are others. Many others. The last three members of the founding six are weird. They are old; at least I think they are. Their names are Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin. Xaldin has dreadlocks. Big black dreadlocks and sideburns, he has sideburns too. They make him look sort of like a monkey. He is huge. A little smaller than Lexeaus. He has six lances. And wind. He likes the wind, though that can be taken in many different ways. You don't bug him. He will stab you. He could be a good chef. I told the cook that once. He laughed at me and told me that if Xaldin was such a cook why doesn't he make my meals for me. I told him that I would die of starvation. Then _they_ came and told me to go back to my room or I would be put in to solitary confinement. I didn't understand. I am not crazy. Xaldin can't cook my meals for me cause he doesn't exist. I know he doesn't. I am not crazy.

Xigbar could be a pirate. He has the eye patch and the scars to pull the whole thing off. He likes guns. And space. He can manipulate space. He talks like a surfer and has long hair pulled into a ponytail to try and pull the attitude off. His hair is streaked with gray. He has an orange eye. He thinks he's the coolest thing that ever walked the planet. Whenever I think about that I laugh. _They_ stare at me when I do that. I guess that really does make me look crazy. I told _them_ it was because I thought of something funny. _They_ told me not to lie. I don't even know what I was lying about.

Lastly there is Xemnas. He is very boring. He speaks with a monotone and rambles on about stuff most people don't care about. He is the Superior of the group. _They_ hate when I talk about them. I always talk about how he is so easy to fight. _They_ think I am talking about reality. But I am talking about the video game. I tell _them_ that, _they_ don't believe me. _They_ think I am crazy. I am not crazy.

Xemnas hangs out with Saix. Saix controls the moon. He loses control of his anger when you even come near him. He has major anger management issues. He doesn't like to admit it though. He was probably the most annoying person to fight in the game. He fights with a claymore. He has blue hair and yellow eyes. An X scar sits in the center of his face. X marks the spot. He doesn't think that is funny. He doesn't think anything is funny. He is second in command to Xemnas. He thinks of things in black and white. But things aren't that simple. He can't be real. Things aren't in black and white as much as we wish them to be. There is just no way to make that work. Things aren't in black and white; he can't be real. I know he doesn't exist. I am not crazy. I know I'm not. But nobody believes me.

The next to last person is Luxord. He is a gambler. He gambles with time. Time is of the essence to him. Everything revolves around time and games. He is always playing games. He has bright blonde hair that is shaved down. And a beard. He has a beard. His eyes are blue. A deep ice blue. He plays with cards. That's his weapon. Cards. He will gamble all your money away if he had the chance. He is weird like that. But he isn't real. _They_ tell me that every time I play poker I am not seeing the person in front of me. But that isn't true. _They_ don't see what I see. _They_ can't tell what I really see. _They_ think I am crazy but I am not. I know I am not.

The last person is my favorite. His name is Demyx. He has aquamarine eyes that shine like river. He has sandy hair, like sand on the beach. It is unique. Like him. It is in the style of a fohawk and a mullet. Unique. He likes water. Like me. He loves music. Like me. His weapon is a sitar. He is passive. He doesn't like to fight. Doesn't mean he can't. In fact he is the toughest boss battle in the game. Also the best. He is my favorite character. I am a fan-girl about him. I like the character. He is just a character. I tell _them_ I am not obsessed. _They_ don't believe me. I am not crazy. I know I am not.

I am not crazy; I know I am not. I know they are not real. I know they do not exist. I know. But _they_ don't listen to me. _They_ have to justify my obsession somehow. This is the only way it makes sense to _them_. I know they aren't real. They are just characters in a video game. I know I am not crazy, but _they_ don't listen to me.

I have been here for over three years. The doctors can't seem to figure out what's wrong with me. There isn't any thing wrong with me. I am not crazy. _They_ say that the people aren't real when I tell _them_ that I talk to them. I know they aren't real. I know they do not exist. I know they are not really there. I don't really see anything. I am just talking to myself. But _they_ don't listen. I am not crazy, but everybody thinks I am.


End file.
